


Snow

by niccotin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccotin/pseuds/niccotin





	Snow

Rose and John were sauntering over a Christmas Market. Last winter the Doctor decided to leave his duplicate here, and Rose accepted to take him in. This was their second Christmas together. 

Even though his duplicate looked like the Doctor, he was quite different, and he often said “Oi!”. It was rather confusing at first. Rose was still in though, as John eventually tapped her on the shoulder. 

Rose tilted her head and just realized that it was snowing. 

“Oi, are you alright?” John asked, a bit worried.   
“Yes, everything's fantastic,” Rose smiled while reaching for his hand.


End file.
